Grand Theft Auto (mission)
Wasted Busted Failure to deliver the cars on time Cars destroyed |reward = $25,000 |unlocks = Deal Steal |unlockedby = Kanbu Bust-out|todo = Bring all three cars to the garage |todo = Remember the cars have to be in mint condition to be accepted by the garage. Get out of the vehicle and walk outside. Car delivered. Get out of the vehicle and walk outside. Car delivered. Get out of the vehicle and walk outside. Car delivered. }} Grand Theft Auto is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III, given by Yakuza co-leader Kenji Kasen to protagonist Claude from the Yakuza-owned Kenji's Casino in the Torrington district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Claude drops by Kenji's Casino looking for more work. Apparently, Kenji owes a debt to a man who once did a favor for him, and who has a great likeness for sports cars. Kenji then tasks Claude to collect three cars in Staunton and take them to a garage near the multistory car park and the Pay 'n' Spray in Newport. In addition, the cars must be delivered in perfect or near-perfect condition, or the player will be directed to the nearest Pay 'n' Spray to repair the car. Upon delivering all three cars, the player completes the mission. ;Vehicle type and locations * Stinger (in the courtyard parking lot south of the Liberty Tree office building in Bedford Point) * Cheetah (in the eastern parking lot of the Carson General Hospital in Rockford) * Infernus (in the parking lot to the south of the Liberty City Memorial Stadium in Aspatria) Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Remember the cars have to be in mint condition to be accepted by the garage *Get out of the vehicle and walk outside Reward The reward for this mission is $25,000. The mission Deal Steal is unlocked. Gallery Cheetah-GTA3-GrandTheftAuto-front.jpg|Cheetah Infernus-GTA3-GrandTheftAuto-front.jpg|Infernus Stinger-GTA3-GrandTheftAuto-front.jpg|Stinger Walkthrough GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Kenji's Casino in Torrington. Kenji says that etiquette is important in the kind of business they're in. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS2.jpg|Kenji tells Claude of a person he is indebted to, but has never had the chance to repay the debt. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS3.jpg|Kenji tells Claude that the man's weakness is sports cars and that he plans to gift him three cars to add to his collection. Claude is handed a list of the three cars. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS4.jpg|Kenji tells Claude to deliver the cars to a garage behind the car park in Newport. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS5.jpg|Claude is notified that the cars have to be in mint condition, otherwise they will not be accepted into the garage. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS6.jpg|Claude stealing the first vehicle at the Carson General Hospital in Rockford. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS7.jpg|Claude delivering the Cheetah. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS8.jpg|Car accepted. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS9.jpg|Claude stealing the second vehicle at a parking lot near the Liberty Memorial Coliseum. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS10.jpg|Claude delivering the Infernus. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS11.jpg|Car accepted. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS12.jpg|Claude stealing the final vehicle at a car lot near the Liberty Tree building in Bedford Point. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS13.jpg|Claude delivering the Stinger. GrandTheftAuto-GTA3-SS14.jpg|Car accepted; mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA 3 - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 37 - Grand Theft Auto|Ipad Version GTA 3 - Walkthrough - Mission 37 - Grand Theft Auto (HD)|PC Version Trivia *This mission is aptly named after the Grand Theft Auto series, as well as after the criminal act in which the series is named after and based upon. Coincidentally, this mission's task is exactly what the term "Grand Theft Auto" actually means. *The cars all have a unique cherry red paint job. *This mission is similar to The Wheelman in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, where Huang steals the same number of cars. *In the beta version, the player was additionally meant to deliver a Banshee and Landstalker, evidenced by the game code. *Conveniently, the garage is located next to a Pay 'n' Spray, meaning that little time is lost if the car becomes damaged and the player must repair the car. Navigation }}de:GTA (III) es:Robo de vehículos (misión) pl:Grand Theft Auto (misja) pt:Grand Theft Auto (missão) ru:Grand Theft Auto (миссия) Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III